drtwistfandomcom-20200215-history
Giichi Sugimoto
|row9 = SHSL Prosecutor SHSL Vigilante |gender = Male|height = 5'5"|birth_date = October 4, 2014|blood_type = A|likes = Correct verdicts Comic books|dislikes = Injustice Kusoge|organizations = Lowest Student Government |title1 = Giichi Sugimoto|titles = SHSL Student Council General Affairs Manager }} Giichi Sugimoto '''is one of the founding members of the Lowest Student Government. He was elected by Masahiro Masaharu as the LSG's General Affairs Manager. He introduces himself as the '''SHSL Prosecutor in order to protect his true talent as the SHSL Vigilante. He does not appear in any timeline, but he plays a part in some plans for supplementary material that didn't really come to existence, because the writers involved are lazy idiots. Appearance Giichi has straight blonde hair that is asymmetrically styled, so that one side of it is longer. He has brown eyes that normally look gentle but can turn fierce when it fits the situation. During his time in Hope's Peak Academy, he wore a variant of the standard uniform. He always kept the blazer open and wore a tie darker than the regular neck tie. His casual wear consists of a white and blue jacket, a sea green dress shirt, dark khaki trousers, and teal sneakers. During Deluxe, Giichi has visibly aged. His hair reaches up to his neck, and he wears a stained white polo and khaki pants. Personality Giichi shows a strong aversion towards small talk and extraneous details. He often keeps his eyes on the goal, and is thus very productive. He takes a lot of things very seriously, even things that shouldn't be, such as reviewing video games. Although he lead his classmates by fear and intimidation, he legitimately saw himself as a paragon to the other students. He is a lot harsher than Masahiro, and he is unable to hold his patience. He also shows disdain towards most girls. Fumiko describes him as "being styled after one of those corny anti-heroes from the '90s." However, his harsh behavior is later explained by his difficulty in expressing his opinions. Manners are not Giichi's strong suit, and he is most polite when he isn't talking. He often translates his thoughts into grim-sounding non-sequiturs. For example, he expresses his discomfort in a cramped elevator by saying that he'd prefer it if the people around him weren't breathing. Befitting his talent, Giichi has a strong sense of justice, and does not give a care about one's position in society. To him, all that matters is they receive their comeuppance. History Early history Giichi was born to a poor family, the son of a prostitute. His origin is quite a sore subject for him, and he has a habit of reacting hostilely to any remarks about it. He was highly fascinated by comic books and the heroes they featured, but what struck his interest the most was the vigilante heroes. He rooted for them and watched as they triumphed over evil despite various obstacles in society. When he was fourteen years old, he committed his first act of vigilantism. He killed a low-ranking Yakuza member and was not captured by authorities. Deciding that being a vigilante hero was a terrible idea, he instead turned to a different kind of fighting against crime- criminal law. He attended a special school for aspiring lawyers, and ended up going down the prosecution path. Contrary to the SHSL title he introduced himself with, Giichi was actually a horrible prosecutor, constantly stressing out witnesses during mock trials. He was very forceful in treatment of others in court. Coping with failing grades, he returned to vigilantism, wiping out various notorious criminals. It was a surprise to many that he was scouted as the SHSL Prosecutor, despite there being more appropriate candidates. In truth, Giichi was actually exposed by one of the former SHSL Detectives, Sousuke Mitzuhashi, as the one behind the various vigilante killings. Sousuke applauded Giichi for hiding in the backdrop for so long, as well as for getting rid of various criminals that could not be apprehended by the law. To refine his Vigilante talent and to put it to good use, he was scouted for Hope's Peak Academy. First two years Lowest Student Government Delta verse Category:Lowest Student Government Category:Alive (Twist) Category:Alive (Delta) Category:Male Category:Hope's Peak Academy